Inch by Inch
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends. But then Naruto's family moved to Germany. After six years, they meet up once again. But Sasuke is horrified to find that Naruto has grown taller than him! Will this pose a threat to their relationship! NaruSasu


**So I went out and bought myself a yaoi manga the other week, which is new to me since I've never really bought one for myself before ((I bummed yaoi off my friends whenever they got new books :P)). Well, I loved it, but that's beside the point. It had mentioned something about one of the boys having a growth spurt and so… My brain led me here. And I just had to write it, because I feel that something like this is going to happen in the actual series. Not the exact situation, but I believe that Naruto will become taller than Sasuke XD. It would just hurt Sasuke's male ego even **_**more**_** for Naruto, the dead last loser, to become taller than him.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I owned it, things would lead to another and instead of doing any mission they would be screwing each other and dealing with their "feelings" more so than they are already.**

**Warning: Boy Love, language and the depiction of slightly explicit material. If you are a minor and are reading this then… :big smile: You're just curious, aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are XD ha, ha. Well I can't stop you, but just know… You have been warned.**

* * *

"_You're leaving?" A young raven-haired boy stared into large, blue eyes as he asked with his voice even and serious._

"_My parents are moving back to Germany. It's not like they can leave a twelve year old on his own." A smaller blonde boy replied, giving a warm smile as he tried to lighten mood between himself and the other boy._

"…" _The raven was silent for a moment. "Will I see you again?"_

_Now it was the blonde-haired boy's turn to remain silent as he pondered the possibility of returning to see his friend. "I don't know."_

"… _I see."_

"_No!" the blonde screamed after a moment. "That's not right! We'll definitely see each other again! Somehow, I'll come back and see you! I promise you!"_

_The other boy's dark orbs shifted from staring down at his feet to once again look up into the determined cerulean eyes of the shorter boy in front of him. The corner of his lips reluctantly pulled upward into a small smile. A comfortable silence settled amongst the two of them, before the blonde interrupted the calm by speaking up once more._

"_We'll… We'll always be friends… right?" His voice showed his doubt and securities, but the blonde felt no shame in revealing such vulnerable emotions to the raven._

"… _I hope so."_

--

"Sasuke, you have a letter!"

The pale raven-haired boy known as Uchiha Sasuke heard his mother call up to him as he sat in his bedroom with a paperback book held in his hand. His dark eyes lazily stared at his bedroom door before he set down his book, not bothering to save his place, and stood from his twin sized bed as he stretched out his limbs after he had been sitting down for quite some time.

Sasuke exited his bedroom and descended the stairs to meet his mother, whom was waiting for him at the base of the staircase, with the letter that she had mentioned gripped tightly in her small hand. She gave her son a knowing smile as he slowly took the envelope from her, which only made him think that she was hiding something from him.

"Thanks, mom." He replied slowly as he backtracked one step on the staircase, his fingers flipping over the small envelope to see who would give him letter. He momentarily wondered why this person would not have tried to reach him by a phone call or an e-mail or even a text message instead of going through the hassle of writing a letter.

When the envelope was turned over, his dark orbs stopped at the return address and his feet froze in their place on the stairs. Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat as the familiar name seemed to stand out amongst all the other writing along the front of the letter and it slowly became the only thing on the envelope that was legible to him. Though he did not recognize the mailing address, when his dark orbs scanned over the rest of the return address, he most certainly could never forget the name above it. His lips silently moved to repeat the name on the envelope, but he found that his voice would not rise above that of a whisper. Sasuke's grip on the letter tightened as he cleared his throat and sat down along the stairs, feeling his legs begin to give out on him.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke breathed out as he once again read the name on the letter.

No sooner than he had uttered that name did he tear open the envelope and begin to pull the folded up piece of paper out of the remains of the packet. A small smile came to his lips as he looked at the contents of the letter.

"Dear Sasuke," he read out loud as he whispered the words written on the folded piece of paper without having his entire family overhear him. "I really hope you haven't moved in the last six years. If you have, then you'll really be surprised." Sasuke shook his head and let out a soft laugh. He could not help but think that it was just like his old friend to hope that the raven still had the same address instead of trying to look it up. "I just wanted to tell you that I've kept my promise and I'll be coming back to Japan."

The pale boy's eyes shot wide open as he read the last sentence. His lips parted as he tried to comprehend what he had just read out loud.

Naruto. His childhood friend, whom had moved away to Germany with his parents six years ago. He was keeping his promise that they had made long ago to see each other once again and coming back to Japan to do just that.

Sasuke finally remembered to inhale and took in a giant breath, his body leaning against the railing along the edge of the staircase to help the pale boy support himself in current dumbstruck state. It all seemed like a dream. He had hoped that his old friend would keep his promise, but he had given up hope of seeing Naruto once again many years ago. And now, here was the blonde once again, forcing himself back into the young Uchiha's life like the six years that they spent apart had never happened.

It really was just like Naruto do something like this.

A smile appeared on his lips as he felt that the tan-skinned boy had not change in his long absent. He stared back down at the letter to finish reading what Naruto had left to say to him and the smile did not leave his face once as he continued on with the letter.

"He still has the worse handwriting." He said light-heartedly as the raven let his eyes close when he tried to remember how things used to be between himself and his best friend.

He walked back up to his room and got out a sheet of paper so that he could respond to his friend's letter. He figured that this would be the only way that he could get in touch with the blonde, since he did not even know if the other boy had a cell phone or e-mail address. Sasuke pressed the pen to the page and wrote the first thing that came to his mind.

"_You're lucky I never moved, dobe…"_

--

He had not expected to see this ever happen in his lifetime.

Sasuke had answered his front door after the doorbell had rung twice throughout the relatively empty house, due to the fact that his parents were currently both out working and his elder brother no longer lived at home. Though, he wished that he had not answered the door after he saw a familiar blonde standing out on his front porch, awaiting Sasuke with a bright and warm smile.

It was not as if the raven did not want to see Naruto standing before him, because the truth was far from that. He had been anticipating this event happening ever since he received the letter from the other boy almost a month ago. He had even had dreams about meeting up with his old friend and relived memories of their time together back in grade school on several occasion. But starring at Naruto in the doorway, he could only think about one thing.

How much taller than Sasuke he had become.

The raven, though his pride would never let himself admit it, took great joy and delight in the fact that while they were children he, besides from supposedly being better than Naruto in every way imaginable, was always just slightly taller than him. Now… Now this blonde-haired, blue-eyed giant stood just in front of his home, waiting for the raven to give him any hint of a greeting instead of the gawking stare that Sasuke had been unintentionally doing ever since he laid eyes on Naruto.

But the tan boy was too impatient to keep waiting for Sasuke to respond to his arrival. "SASUKE!!" Naruto chirped happily as he flung his long arms out and wrapped the _now_ shorter boy into a bone-crushing hug.

Sasuke winced as he felt his body wanting to snap in half due to the pressure that Naruto had now put on him. The pale boy could not tell from the cotton jacket that Naruto hand hanging loosely from his frame, but judging from his strength, Sasuke figured that he must have also acquired some muscle mass and lost his remaining baby fat over the past six years. Another fact that further shattered Sasuke ego and feeling of superiority over his friend.

Thankfully, the hug ended quickly, but Naruto's large, tan hands remained on his shoulders, their grip firm as Naruto grin stretched from ear to ear in his joy. "It's been so long!" He spoke up once again after quickly looking over his friend and then meeting his dark orbs once again. "You look too much like Itachi." Naruto pouted slightly. The childish streak in the blonde seemed to have remained as well, which made Sasuke really feel like he was looking upon the twelve year old Naruto once again. Only the twelve year old had practically doubled in size.

But then his obvious height advantage brought the raven back to reality and he had to hold back a sour glare that he wanted to give to his old friend. "We _are_ brothers." Sasuke reasoned, finally remembering that Naruto had asked him a question.

"Just don't go and start growing your hair out, otherwise I won't be able to tell you two apart." Naruto paused to look over Sasuke once more, which made the young Uchiha feel slightly nervous from his friend's wandering gaze. "I bet you're just as tall as him now."

And like that, he had treaded on dangerous ground. Sasuke glared at his friend, despite his attempt to calm his temper. "Well some of us aren't giant freaks."

Naruto only laughed in response, which Sasuke was both relieved that he had not started a fight between the two of them within the first five minutes of seeing each for the first time in six years and annoyed that his words did not even affect the blonde, which made him feel inferior once again. "Yeah, I guess I really did just shoot up there, huh?" He seemed to gauge his height to the raven using his hand to measure to raven in mid air. "But I'm only like 10 centimeters taller than you. Not a big deal."

He could feel himself snapping. Because it might not be such a big deal to Naruto, but it was to Sasuke. He felt his hands shaking at his sides as he tried his best to suppress the rage building up. All he wanted to do was to get away from Naruto, no matter how much he missed his old childhood friend he could not stand to be shorter than the idiotically happy blonde.

But his plans were cut short when the boy in front of him grabbed onto his wrist and jerked him out of his doorway and pulled him onto his front porch abruptly. "Hey, come on! Let's go catch up!" He said that with a bright smile and began to drag Sasuke away from his home and into the city he once knew so well.

--

"They sure have changed things around." Naruto mused as he looked up around him at the buildings, both new and familiar.

Sasuke tapped his foot against the cold pavement beneath his foot as he and Naruto sat at a table for two that was set up outside of a small café. It had been one place that Naruto had remembered from before he had left for Germany and wanted to stop in once again, hoping to relive some of the good old memories of his childhood.

"I've missed this place." Naruto said as his blue eyes filled with happiness as the old memories came flooding back to him. His soft tone of voice, barely above a whisper, made Sasuke steal his attention away from the random spot on the pavement to look up at his old friend. A small breeze swept through the air and brushed Naruto's golden locks away from his face, revealing more of his sun-kissed skin and giving the pale boy in front of him a better view of his handsome features.

The young Uchiha paused and took in the new sight of the blonde-haired boy. All traces of childhood seemed to have left his face, leaving behind a sort of adulthood that had been forced upon him in the several years that the two of them had been apart. The young child that Sasuke had once known, who had always needed him to get him out of trouble and protect him, seemed to have disappeared from the face of the planet.

It made the raven feel unsettled. Naruto had grown so much and now he no longer…needed him.

He turned his face away from the blonde's, unsure of the reason behind the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks. Sasuke willed himself to calm his nerves and returned the usual stoic mask back to its place on his young face.

"So how have you been?" Naruto asked suddenly, once again stealing back the pale boy's attention and breaking the comfortable silence that had been set between them.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered out.

"That's it?" the blonde asked, raising a blonde eyebrow in confusion. "It's been six years and all you have to say is that you've been _fine_?"

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke retorted, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I don't know. Something like, 'I've been dealing with the loss of my best friend and while you were away I occupied my mind with hobbies like hanging out with friends, meeting new people and knitting.'"

"_Knitting_?" Sasuke asked giving the blonde a look of disgust and disbelief.

"It was just an example." Naruto said quickly. "I just want to know what you've been up to while I was away. I…" Naruto paused to look away from his raven-haired friend for a moment before his clear, blue eyes once again meet the Uchiha's dark orbs. "I really missed you, Sasuke."

'_Things were so much easier when I was taller than him.'_ Sasuke thought. He would never admit it out loud, but he felt sort of intimidated by the blonde's knew height. Sasuke seemed to be mulling over the blonde's words for quite some time before he even considered giving an answer. "I guess I have too." His voice was barely heard, since the stubborn teenager's voice had come out as more of a mumble. But the soft statement reached Naruto's ears, his face lit up with such joy that his friend had finally admitted to missing him, as his signature toothy grin made its way onto his young face and stretched from ear to ear.

Both would never admit it to the other, but this moment in time felt just like all those fond memories back when they were children. And neither of them wanted the moment to end

--

"So, you're family actually let you move back here permanently?" Sasuke asked as the two boys made their way toward the apartment that Naruto claimed that he was renting out.

"Well, back in Germany I had a part-time job. I took on a lot of hours in hopes of coming back here for a visit one day, like I promised. But then I got this crazy idea to come back here for my last year of high school." Naruto looked over at the pale boy walking beside him, a grin in place on his lips as usual.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Cause I really missed this place." He answered back truthfully. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Germany was fun, but… I grew up here. I got really homesick."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head absentmindedly. He had come to understand that Naruto often did things that seemed to be odd and unusual and so this was not much of a surprise to him.

"Besides," Naruto continued. "This way I can see you every day for an entire year!" the blonde cheered and wrapped his one arm around Sasuke neck, pulling the shorter of two closer to himself as they walked onward. The pale boy grumbled as his friend showed off his obvious height advantage that he had over him.

Sasuke roughly shoved the tan arm away from his neck and freed himself from Naruto's tight grip, avoiding his gaze as he grumbled something under his breath so that the blonde beside him could not over hear his protests. Naruto's large smile faltered as his arm was shoved away from his old friend, but he pushed his worries away from his mind and continued to walk along the raven's side, though this time he was keeping a safe distance between them.

There was a short and slightly awkward silence that settled between the two of them, only disturbed when Naruto would direct Sasuke and himself along the crowded city streets as they continued toward his apartment. It was no more than twenty minutes, at most, that the pair finally made it to the blonde's apartment building.

The silence was broken yet again by Naruto trying to coax small talk out of the raven-haired boy so that another casual conversation would start up again.

"Want anything to drink?" The blonde-haired boy said as he kicked off his shoes at the doorway and began walking over toward his small kitchen area.

"Tea, if you have it." Sasuke mused as his dark eyes wander over the contents of the small apartment. Naruto's living room seemed more like a makeshift bedroom considering Sasuke had noticed a bed pillow lying against the arm of the tattered couch and several articles of clothing scattered on the armchair that sat across from the couch. He then noticed a small television that was set upon a small dresser, which was most likely being used as a replacement for an entertainment unit. There was a small table that lay a few feet in front of the makeshift entertainment unit, which seemed like it was a hand-me-down piece of furniture since there were scrapes and dents scattered over the entirety of the table's surface. The living room and kitchen were only separated by a small dividing wall that came up to Sasuke's ribs. The dividing wall was littered with papers and other such knick knacks that Naruto had sprawled out over the top of the makeshift shelf. He noticed that kitchen was only made up of a refrigerator, a very ancient-looking stove and a small table that had three chairs awkwardly moved to one end of the table so that they would not be in the way of people walking toward the appliances.

"I've got a few Earl Grey tea bags." Naruto called from the kitchen as he pulled out two mugs from one of his small cabinets that were built above his stove top. "Will that do?"

"Yeah."

The raven turned his head back toward Naruto when he heard loud clanking coming from the kitchen, only to realize that it was just the blonde pulled out a small red, metal kettle from another cabinet. He quickly filled the metal kettle up with water and set it on top of one of the four burners on his old stove, turning it on to medium heat and walking back to his living room to hopefully talk with Sasuke as they waited for the water to come to a boil.

Before he could say anything to the pale boy, he realized the few articles of clothing that lay all along his armchair. Naruto quickly scoped up the clothing and threw them into what Sasuke would assume was his bedroom, then quickly closing the door where the dirty clothes now lay and returning back to Sasuke.

"Have a seat." Naruto said as he fell down into his armchair comfortably and motioned for his friend to do the same. Sasuke slowly sat down on the couch, making sure there was a good distance between himself and the pillow that sat on the opposite side of the piece of furniture. "So what do you think of it?" the blonde asked as he removed his jacket and placed it along the arm of his chair.

"Think of what?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes finally focusing on the taller boy after they had just roamed over the small living room once again.

"My apartment." The blonde gave Sasuke an eager look as if he was silently asking him to approve of his living space.

"It's… small."

Naruto let forth a burst of laughter at the raven's observation after a short pause, which slightly startled the shorter of the two. "Why, thank you." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face as the last of his giggles fell from his lips.

"It wasn't a compliment. I think." Sasuke let his dark orbs wander around the apartment yet again so that he may be spared a few more moment before he would have to look upon the tan boy's face. He had noticed an odd and foreign sensation in the pit of his stomach when he looked upon the face of his old childhood friend. The Uchiha did not like the feeling one bit. He felt nervous and vulnerable, which were two distinct feelings that he had certainly not felt in ages.

What made him feel even more foolish was the fact that he had to constantly remind himself to avoid starring for long periods of time at the blonde-haired boy. Sasuke would admit that Naruto had definitely grown attractive in the past six years that they had been apart. More so than he would have thought capable of the clumsy, moronic, little kid he used to know. But even if Naruto was attractive, that did not necessarily mean that he was _attracted_ to him.

Sasuke tried to reason through his thoughts when he accidentally lost the hold of his self-control and stole another glance over at the slightly taller boy. He immediately blushed when he realized that the blonde was staring back at him with a weird expression etched onto his young face. The odd expression caused the raven to jump slightly.

The blonde laughed yet again and Sasuke felt that same odd, fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had been feeling randomly throughout the entire day. No. Sasuke immediately had to correct that thought. The feeling had not been random. He knew good and well that he had experienced the weird feeling in his abdomen whenever he looked over at the blonde-haired boy as he was sporting a particularly handsome expression on his tan face. He had no choice, but to admit it to himself now. He must have stronger feelings for his old friend than even he had realized. Sasuke wondered when these feelings for his friend appeared and he figured they must have been there for many, many years. They were only brought out again at full force when the two of them had met again after their six year separation from each other.

He was so lost in his own thoughts and sudden realizations that the raven-haired boy did not even notice that Naruto had called out his name several times in order to gain his attention.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward in his seat, his eyes focused intensely on Sasuke's pale features as if he was checking for any sign that the other boy was sick or something along those lines.

A blush crept its way onto the raven-haired boy's cheeks, and he hoped that it was not prominent enough for the boy in front of him to notice. But he had no such luck.

"You're face is all red!" Naruto said in a panic as he quickly walked over to his old friend and place the palm of his hand on the smooth skin of Sasuke's forehead, checking to see if the raven was warmer than usual. The closeness of the two boys just increased the hue of red in the Uchiha's cheeks and increased the odd, fluttery feeling in stomach tenfold. "No. You don't have a fever."

"I-I…" Sasuke stopped trying to force the words out of his mouth. He did not often find himself stuttering, especially in front of other people and he was not about to let Naruto see him in such a flushed and awkward presence about him.

"Sasuke?"

Before either of the two boys could continue on with their conversation, a loud whistle rang out through the small apartment, alerting the blonde-haired boy that the water had come to a boil. He excused himself from the living room and walked into the kitchen to turn off the stove and pour the boiling water into the mugs he had set out for himself and Sasuke. When Naruto had exited the living room, the raven turned his face so that the blonde could not see his expression even if he did looked over in his direction, and let out a sigh (though he tried to keep as quiet as he could so that he would not divert attention to himself). Sasuke let his pale fingers run through his hair as he tried with all his will power to calm his nerves and his fast beating heart. The Uchiha did not even realize that his heart had sped up while the blonde had closed the gap between the two of them.

With a sarcastic chuckle, Sasuke shook his head and let his hand fall down to his lap. He could not believe how pitiful he was acting in front of his old friend. Blushing, heart racing, stuttering. One would believe that the Uchiha has been reduced to a mere high school girl with a crush.

Naruto then came promptly back into the living room as he set the mug of very warm water with a single tea bag placed inside the cup directly in front of the shorter boy on the small table and taking a seat next to him as he continued to search his face for any signs of his friend being ill. Sasuke tried to keep his focus on the cup in his hand, not letting the blonde have full view of his face, but Naruto was stubborn in his pursuit and wrapped his fingers gently around the raven's pale chin and turned his face toward him. Blue eyes gazed into Sasuke dark orbs, though he tried his hardest not to look into the intense pool of azure that seemed to bore into his very being.

"Are you sure you're okay?" As he spoke he set his own mug down on the small table, right next to the raven's mug, never breaking his focus away from the shorter boy beside him.

"…" Sasuke let his dark eyes connect with Naruto's and the two boys remained staring at one another for what felt like an eternity, but what must have been, in reality, only a matter of seconds. "Y-Yes."

"Are you _sure_? You're acting odd."

"I said I'm fine!" Sasuke snapped swatting away the tan hand that was still placed along his chin.

Time seemed to have stopped for the raven. He had just slapped away his oldest friend's hand away from his face, all because he felt so exposed whenever the blonde looked at him with those intense, crystal blue eyes of his. Sasuke felt guilt over take him for his rude action and he did not have the heart to look Naruto in the eye.

"S… Sorry." He muttered out as he subtly moved away from his blonde-haired friend and shifted from his original position on the couch.

"No. I'm sorry." Naruto said, a smile full of pity placed on his pink lips and his blue eyes softening their gaze on the raven beside him. "I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"

Hearing those words come from the tan boy's mouth, Sasuke immediately turned to face his old childhood friend, his dark orbs wide with shock, and opened his mouth to say something but failed to force any words out. He swallowed the large lump that had somehow formed in his throat in the past few seconds and tried yet again to speak. "You're…. You're not making me uncomfortable." He tried to protest, though he could tell that his words did not reach the other male beside him.

"No. It's fine, Sasuke. I understand."

As Naruto rose from his spot on the couch, Sasuke eyes darted to his rising form and he could feel all those odd and new feelings reemerge inside of him, urging him to do something to stop the blonde from walking away. Almost as if the appendage was moving of its own free will, his hand darted out and latched onto the taller boy's tan wrist, stopping Naruto in his tracks. The blonde-haired boy looked down at the pale boy who was currently gripping onto his wrist gently, though Naruto could have sworn that his shaky grip held a hint of urgency and desperation within it.

"Sasuke?" he questioned as he look at the pale face of his old friend.

"I…" Sasuke cursed inwardly as his nervousness stopped his from being able to say a simple, coherent sentence around the blonde-haired boy. He was not used to this vulnerable feeling and he just wished it would go away.

A warm smile was placed upon Naruto's lips as he began to lower himself back down onto the couch, all the while the raven-haired boy beside him was too occupied with his own thoughts to notice the tan boy moving closer to him. "Sasuke." Naruto said, hoping that saying the young Uchiha's name would gain his attention and just smiled inwardly when it cause the pale boy beside him to jump slightly as his thoughts were interrupted.

Before the shorter of the two could fully turn himself around to face the other male beside him, the raven found a pair of lips pressed firmly against his own.

His dark orbs widened as much as they could as he realized that Naruto was kissing him. Sasuke then felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and the blonde's other hand tangling its fingering through his raven locks.

As soon as the initial shock wore off, Sasuke began to feel his eyes lid grow heavy and eventually his dark orbs closed all together and he let himself get lost in the kiss. His own hands found their way to Naruto's head and enjoyed the feeling of the soft tresses against his pale fingers as he pulled the blonde's head closer to himself, trying to deepen their kiss.

To which Naruto did not object.

Naruto's tongue travel along Sasuke's bottom lip until the raven finally opened up his mouth to the let the wet muscle roam the inside of his mouth, which cause his own tongue to join in the action and fight the blonde for dominance in the kiss. As their kiss continued on, the Uchiha let out a soft moan as his old friend moved his body closer to the shorter boy's until the two bodies were completely pressed against one another, creating such a wonderful heat between them. Sasuke could feel his heart beating so rapidly against his chest that he was almost certain that it would rip itself from his rib cage at any moment. He momentarily wondered if Naruto could hear his organ beating with all its might, but that thought was quickly pushed aside as the heat within his body made his mind grow fuzzy.

The two of them only separated when breathing became absolutely necessary, but still remained latched onto to one another as they collected themselves. Sasuke thankful lungs were ever so grateful when he finally inhaled a deep breath of oxygen after his exhausting make out session with the blonde beside him.

When he felt as if he had finally gotten his breathing under control, Sasuke moved his dark orbs up to meeting waiting pools of blue already staring at him. Naruto smile grew wider as a light coloring of pink dusted the Uchiha's cheeks as he realized that the blonde-haired boy had been watching him regain his composure for some time.

"Wow." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke remained silent as he took in the handsome image of his old childhood friend, unsure as to what he should say in a situation such as this. The blonde then leaned forward and placed his lip mere centimeters from the raven-haired boy's pale ears and let his warm breath ghost over the exposed flesh, producing an involuntary shiver from the Uchiha. "I've wanted to do that for six years." He confessed as he pulled his face back so that his blue orbs could gaze upon the shorter boy's face.

"I didn't know you were so patient." Sasuke smirked, as Naruto laughed at the raven's comment.

"Me either." Naruto then pulled the raven back toward his body and the two of them stayed like that for quite some time, both enjoying the feel of the other's body as they embraced one another. "I thought I was going to go insane if I didn't see you soon."

"You sure did take your time in coming back." Sasuke retorted as a playful grin tugged at the corners of his thin lips.

"I'm sorry." Naruto replied back, his warm smile getting wider as the conversation continued. "I had wished so hard that I could come back sooner, but my parents refused to leave Germany and I didn't have the money to come on my own until this year."

"…" Sasuke paused as he tried to bury his face further into the base of the blonde's neck when he felt his cheek heating up once again, blood rushing with such speed to light up his face with an intense shade of red. "I missed you." He said softly.

"Is that the closest thing I'll get to an 'I love you'?"

"Shut up."

"I missed you too, Sasuke." Naruto let his head rest against the raven's, the black locks of the boy in his arms tickled his face as he nestled his head into a comfortable position. Sasuke let his dark eyes peer up at the cozy looking boy, whom he was laying against and let a small smile grace his lips as his orbs finally closed and his body relaxed into the embrace. Sasuke pouted a little when he realized that Naruto's height difference made him able to rest his head upon his own.

"You're too tall."

Naruto laughed and Sasuke's stomach flutter yet again, though this time the feeling was more, dare he say it, bubbly and warm instead of the nervous flutter that plagued him for the entire day. When the blonde stopped his laughing the two of them stared at one another yet again in perfect and comfortable silence. Their lips met once again to share their second kiss, this one revealing more passion and need than the first one allowed them to show.

They broke apart and looked at each other, both of their eyes seemed to know exactly where they wanted this night to lead, but both slightly too timid to initiate it. Taking in a deep breath Sasuke let his hands slip from the blonde's neck down along his chest and wormed their way under his shirt, causing the tan boy to shiver at the light touch of the raven's pale hands.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto started out, trying to control his breathing enough to form proper sentences. "Are… Are you sure about this?"

"You aren't the only one who's waited six years, dobe." Sasuke eyes seemed to smolder with need as he gazed up into the beautiful, blue orbs that he had missed so much while Naruto was away for six long years.

Lip meshed together yet again, more eager to let their true feeling show through their intimate actions, as hands roamed over bodies, trying to search out and feel every piece of flesh that was available to them. Naruto detached his mouth from Sasuke's and began to leave a trail of short kisses along his jaw line before he started to suck at the tender skin along the raven's pale neck. He could feel himself grow harder with every moan that slipped past Sasuke's self-control and rung loud and clear into his ear, which only made him suck harder at the sensitive flesh.

The blonde pushed the shorter boy down so that he was lying down on the couch with Naruto straddling him, his knees pushing against the raven's thighs as he tried to gradually gain better access to the pale boy's groin. Naruto pulled the raven-haired boy's shirt from his body quickly, discarding the piece of clothing somewhere in the small room, before he removed his own shirt just as swiftly as he had done with Sasuke. Once the shorter boy's chest was exposed, the tan boy attached the newly exposed skin and began to kiss and nip a line down to the raven's nipple, where he stopped before he began to play with the hardening nub between his teeth.

Sasuke bit his lower lips tightly and dug his nails into the couch cushion as he tried to stifle the moans that the blonde-haired boy's action were producing within him. He nearly gasped out in pleasure when he felt one of the blonde's talented hands fondled the raven's seemingly forgotten nipple, rubbing circles around it and then taking the nub in between his fingers and making Sasuke toss his head back at the sensation it created.

Sasuke felt his lungs crying out for oxygen, like suddenly it was ten times harder to pull air into them than it had been moments ago. The lack of air made his head feel dizzy, but he enjoyed his slightly intoxicated state. Everything that the blonde was doing to him was like a fine wine filling him up and leaving him satisfied in his inebriated state of mind.

He felt a pair of large hands roam down his chest, tracing every edge and curve to his pale body, and stopping just before they touch the rim of his pants. Naruto then slowly pull himself away from the raven-haired boy and lifted himself up slightly, his arms steadying himself as they rested on either side of Sasuke's head.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the cautious expression that had placed itself among Naruto's handsome features.

"If… If we're going to continue on…" he paused again only to lean his head in closer so that his lips lingered close to Sasuke's ear, as if teasing the raven by the extremely small distance between the two body parts. "Then I think we'd be more comfortable… in my bedroom."

Sasuke could not help the blush that washed over his pale cheeks when he heard the seductive tone in Naruto's voice and felt the blonde's breath ghost across the sensitive flesh of his earlobe. The small actions sent a shiver down the smaller boy's spine, but he somehow managed to nod in agreement with the other male currently straddling him. And no sooner did Sasuke give his small act of agreement did he feel himself being hoisted into the air, supported by a pair of strong arms, and being carried off (more like rushed off) toward the blonde's bedroom.

When his body hit the soft comforter that covered the entirety of the soft mattress, his lips were crashed up against Naruto's, in an eager attempt by the blonde to continue on where they had left off.

--

Sasuke had never been one that enjoyed overly mushy and sickeningly romantic things, but as he lay next to the most gorgeous blonde he had ever had the privilege to lay his eyes on, he relished the feeling of Naruto's strong arms being protectively wrapped around his thin waist and his soft blonde locks tickling his cheek as the blonde's head lay against the base of his neck. Both of them were completely exhausted from their previous actions of the night and were well on their way to falling asleep at any given moment. Sasuke could feel the taller boy's breathing begin to develop a steady pattern that showed how close the blonde was to having sleep claim him.

As the raven moved his body slightly in order to acquire a more comfortable position he felt his foot brush up against Naruto's shin. Sporting a small pout, Sasuke slowly let his body stretch out to its full length and then let his foot brush up against the other boy's leg. He huffed in disappointment when the farthest point of his leg that he could reach was right above his ankle.

And Naruto had his legs bent slightly as well! A fact which just added fuel to the flame as Sasuke continued to fret and pout about the slight height difference between himself and the boy whom was currently latched onto his stomach.

The sudden movements and small jerks from Sasuke's body pulled the blonde out of his half conscious state and made him glance up at the pale boy with his blue orbs slightly out of focus due to his exhausted state. "Nn. Sasuke?" he asked as he readjusted himself so that he was a little more comfortable, all the while still holding onto the pale boy's body as if his life depended on it. "What are you doing?"

Pale cheeks took on a new shade of red when the smaller boy was caught in the act of secretly measuring himself up to the blonde laying beside him. "Nothing." Sasuke lied, turning his red face away in embarrassment from the tan, handsome face that was trying to lean into closer to get a better look at the young Uchiha. "… You're still too tall." Sasuke mumbled as he felt a pair of bright, blue orbs still gawking at him, as if the pair of eyes was refusing to cease their gaze unless they were given a proper answer to the blonde's question.

Naruto let out a chuckle and nuzzled his head into the base of the raven's place neck. "Still hung up about that?"

"… Yes." He answered back, his voice took on a more childish tone than Naruto could ever remember it having before.

"It's not a big deal." The blonde mumbled, slowly falling back into a deep sleep.

Sasuke sighed and let his head rest against the mess of blonde hair, relaxing his body and letting himself to _really_ be held by the other boy. "… I guess it isn't." He reluctantly agreed. Besides, it was not like they were a few meters apart in height. It was really only a few centimeters. Nothing major. Sasuke had wondered why he felt like the small distance between their heights had mattered so much, but slowly those thoughts fled from his tired brain and he let himself be taken over by sleep.

And there the two of them lay together. In Naruto's bed, both satisfied and exhausted. And both of them enjoying the fact that they were finally together once again after such a long absent. Over the years, inch by the inch, they had closed the gap that stood between them.

That was all that matter anyway.

--

(1) Just above three inches.

* * *

**Oh. It took a while for me to finish this story. I haven't had as much time as I would like to write and so I finished this story up one night when my internet was down and I didn't have any homework. And it's not like the internet takes top priority O_o!! No, it just that I wasn't able to check my mail so I wasn't busy replying to reviews and messages and whatnot.**

**I kind of added the little part at the end, because I was afraid that since I hadn't written anything smutty for a while that I might be losing my touch. I didn't go all the way into their dirty deed ((X3)), but I feel like it was okay for not having written anything like that in well over a year XD ha, ha. The ending was sappy, ne? But I liked it that way. It was meant to sort of tie in with the innocence of their youth. Hope it turned out that way.**

**Hope you like it! And leave a review please!!**


End file.
